I love you!
by XenaLin
Summary: Oneshot. Santana and Brittany get home after a Christmas party at McKinley. Cuddling by the fire leads to words that are desperate to be said.


Darkness was arriving, covering everything with a completely black quilt. If it hadn't been for the snow, it would have been impossible to see anything at all. Sure the moon was shining full, and the stars were spread like a huge map across the sky. The entire Milky Way was visible, a rare thing in the city.

Two figures were walking arm in arm in the darkness and snow. One would think they were in bed but no, here they were. Walking home from a party they had attended. It was the McKinley High Schools annual Christmas party hosted by the Glee club. The party had ended about an hour ago, and now the two figures were walking home. Both were slightly tipsy, that's why they hadn't taken a car to or from the party. They giggled together as they walked.  
It was cold, around 14 degrees Fahrenheit, and you could see every breath the two figures took as they walked and laughed and talked.  
'Look at the sky Brittany' said one of the figures. 'Isn't it beautiful?'  
The figure called Brittany looked up to the sky, seeing the beautiful sight and then she changed her focus to the figure next to her.  
'Not as beautiful as you Santana' she replied.  
The darkness, the cold nor the tanned skin Santana had, could not hide her blushing. She was still not used to be called beautiful. She had been called many things, but beautiful was not one of the adjectives used usually to describe the Hispanic teen.  
'I mean that' Brittany smiled a soft smile and equally soft placed a kiss on Santana's cheek, causing it to turn even redder.  
The two teens had been dating for more than seven months now, and both knew how the other felt for them, but Santana could still not form the words she desperately wanted to say to Brittany. Brittany could say them, she had no problems with it, but she wanted to hear Santana say them, even though she knew fully well. Though the blonde dancer didn't want to push Santana to say them. She'd say them if and when she was ready. Brittany had said the words to Santana. The simplest phrase to say in a relationship, or so it would seem.  
'I love you Santana' Brittany said and stopped, grabbing Santana's hand and gently pulled her so they stood facing each other. 'You know that right?'  
Santana nodded, now tears in her eyes because she wanted to say the words so badly. She had said them once, but that was when Brittany had been sick and sleeping in her arms past spring. It was so long ago. She wanted to say them. So desperately. She nodded again.  
'I know Britt.' she said and then she quickly added 'I'm so sorry'.  
'I know you are, and it's okay. When you are ready.' Brittany smiled reassuringly. She understood Santana even if it hurt her a bit that Santana couldn't say it. Actually it hurt quite alot but she was willing to take it just so she could be with her. She loved her that much.  
Brittany leaned in to give Santana a kiss. Santana kissed back. They started softly but it got heated pretty soon. A few minutes later they parted for air and they both were a bit flustered and bothered at that moment, wanting nothing more than release from the wellknown pull in the lower parts of their stomach. However in the snow was out of the question.  
They continued their walk home to Santana's house, as it was the closest. The party had been fun and they had both danced their butts off. Punch had been served, non-alcoholic of course, but Puck had been his usual self and spiked it with something he had brought in a big flask, causing everyone to get at least tipsy, depending on how much they drank.  
Santana had her arm under Brittany's. For once they were not in their Cheerio's cheerleading costume. Santana wore a black dress and Brittany wore a short, black skirt that ended mid-thigh, under that she had leggings. She had a white button up shirt on with a red scarf around her neck.  
Even if it was so cold, the kiss they had shared made it warmer and they weren't that cold. As long as they were walking they were fine so they continued walking in the same pace they had been before they had kissed. They enjoyed each others company without any prying looks. Everyone at school knew about them, but as Santana wasn't ready to come out of the closet just yet, they tried to hide it by just holding hands as friends, or locking pinky's. The occasional hug was there too. Brittany knew everyone knew, Santana knew too and yet she couldn't bring herself to do it. It was too hard. Too hard to admit it to herself that she was into girls and not boys. She struggled with it everyday. Brittany made it easier to handle the pain but by not being out, she could not be herself so she hid behind a big, thick brick wall she had built up for the past few years, when she first realised she liked girls.  
As she walked she could feal tears starting to sting her eyes and she wiped them away as they started to slowly roll down her chilled, rosy cheeks.  
Brittany didn't say anything. She knew why Santana was crying and she sighed out of sorrow and pain, not for her own, for Santana's sake. When it was just the two of them, Santana was like a completely different person than she was in school or at Breadstix or anywhere else with people. When it was just the two of them, Santana could whisper things in Brittany's ear that could make her start to blush, and Brittany didn't blush easily, and no it wasn't dirty words. It were sweet things, like how Brittany could light up a room by just walking into it, how Brittany was beautiful, how good of a dancer she was, how good she was towards Santana, how Santana didn't deserve her, things like that.  
They were closing in on Santana's house. It was pitchblack they saw. Noone was home. Santana remembered that her parents had said they were going away to a party at some friends.  
'Your parents are not home?' Brittany said, confused.  
'No, they're at a party with some friends. Christmas party I think. As long as there's whiskey and booze, neither will be home for quite some time' Santana sighed. Her parents were not alcoholics even if it sounded like that. They just enjoyed partying, even if they didn't do it very often. They never drank at home either. Just at parties, and they went to a party something like twice a year or something like it so it was not so bad. They both wanted to be a good influence on Santana. They hadn't succeeded though as Santana enjoyed drinking and partying, but she had slowed down on these things when she had started dating Brittany. For the past year she hadn't been to a party more than once or twice, not including tonight.  
Brittany raised an eyebrow at those words, but Santana shook her head.  
'No they're not, they just enjoy partying' she said.  
As they arrived to the Lopez's house, Santana brought forward her keys and opened the door, lighting up the hallway just enough so they could see. Both entered the house. It was full of Christmas decorations.  
'What you say we sit by the fire?' Santana said. 'It's cold and it's more cozy there.'  
'I'd say that's a perfect idea' the blonde smiled one of those smiles that made Santana go weak in the knees.  
They removed their outdoor clothes and shoes and entered the living room. Santana lit the fire while Brittany found some pillows and some blankets to lay on the floor in front of the fire. It was more cozy, and so much more romantic than laying in the couch.  
Cuddling in front of the fire, could it be more romantic? Brittany didn't think so, and she was pretty good at the romantic stuff. Santana was too.  
The fire was soon burning brightly red, orange and blue, and all the color ranges that could be seen in a fire. It slowly ate the wood that was being used as fuel. The sounds of the fire was very soothing and Brittany and Santana laid down on the blanket in front of it.  
Brittany on her back, Santana on her side with her cheek resting on Brittany's chest as she stared into the fire. It was something hypnotizing with it, the way the flames made the wood go black, the hissing sound, the way the wood just disappeared as the flames devoured it.  
'I love you' Brittany mumbled again as she felt sleepiness settle in. The warmth of the fire, and the blanket they had over them made them both drowsy. Not to mention the liquor they had drank before also helping out. Santana didn't want to sleep. She wanted to lay there, hearing those words from Brittany, wanting to say them herself. She tilted her head back slightly to kiss Brittany's jaw and neck.  
Brittany smiled as she looked down on her girlfriend. She was just beautiful. Not just her face, the whole her was, both inside and out.  
'What?' Santana asked, seeing Brittany's look.  
'Nothing' Brittany smiled. 'I just feel like I'm in heaven right now.'  
Santana smiled back, nodding.  
'I feel the same way.' With those words she propped herself up on her elbow, watching Brittany's face, lifting her other hand to trace Brittany's jawline, the contour of her lips, lightly with featherlight touches that sent shivers down Brittany's spine Santana then let her fingers wander down to her neck, tracing invisible circles there. It was something soothing with the motion, and loving at the same time. Brittany smiled drowsily up at Santana who smiled back. Santana lowered her lips to Brittany, catching them in one of the softest, most loving kiss anyone of them had had before. With anyone.  
Brittany smiled in the kiss, as did Santana, before kissing her more, deeper, with a passion and lust than they had felt before. Santana returned the blonde's eager kiss for a minute before parting, both for air and to be able to sit up and straddle Brittany. She looked down on her girlfriend for a second before Brittany sat up, her hands resting first on the small of Santana's back before lowering, cupping her butt, squeezing lightly. Santana closed her eyes momentarily and Brittany smiled. As Santana opened her eyes she lifted her hands to cup Brittany's face and then she kissed her, with more passion and more heat. She kissed her deeply, and smiling as she felt Brittany squeeze her ass again as well as parting her lips. Santana eagerly let her tongue enter Brittany's mouth and explore. She knew it by heart, since they both had made out countless times, but not like this. It was as if she explored it for the first time. Breathing started to grow heavy rapidly from both of them and they parted for air, panting as they looked into each others eyes. Brittany's with a question, and Santana's with an approval. Brittany smiled and let her lips start to explore Santana's neck and jawline. She found the pulse point and tended to it with featherlight kisses, sucking and nipping. She noticed Santana was breathing heavy now and her pulse was racing, not to mention how Santana held her head in place with hands in her hair. Finally Santana couldn't take it anymore and tilted Brittany's head slightly back so she could kiss her again.  
As they parted for air, Brittany smiled and said in a husky, full of arousal, voice.  
'Can't take it huh?'  
Santana smiled and said with an even huskier voice.  
'No.' Santana shook her head and then she took a deep breath before uttering 'Te quiero. Estoy mucho en amor con usted.'  
'I love it when you speak Spanish' Brittany huskily said. 'What does it mean.?' Brittany knew Spanish so she fully well knew what it meant, but Santana didn't know she knew Spanish so she kept the charade up.  
Santana looked into Brittany's eyes, taking a deep breath. Should she say it? Should she not? The moment was perfect so why not. She took another deep breath and said in a low, almost like a whisper, husky voice:

'I love you. I am so much in love with you.'


End file.
